Bemular
Bemular (ベムラー Bemurā) is an alien, reptile-like monster and role-play character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Bemular is ruthless and destructive, loving to demolish cities and battle others. Despite this, Bemular is loyal to what evil friends he does have. Bemular is dim-witted and stupid, but he'll fly into a rage and go berserk if anyone points this out to him. History Debut: Triple Team Two kaiju came upon the city of Chennai, India. The first two, Neosaurus, rose out of the Marina Beach and began to wreak havoc. At that point, the second invader known as Dinosaur Tank rolled in and unleashed missiles all across the city, demolishing the San Thome Basilica. Third and lastly was Bemular, who flew in as a glowing ball of energy before reforming into kaiju form. Bemular and Neosaurus were about to fight, but realized that they were here for the same reason and decided to work together. At that same moment, however, Dinosaur Tank's body suddenly slammed into Neosaurus, flooring him. As Bemular turned, he saw the attacker as Jay, who had seen them coming long before they had gotten to Chennai. Roaring in rage, Bemular charged at Jay, who sidestepped and scorched the alien with a blast of fire. Next, Bemular got up and sent a barrage of Energy Blasts from his mouth at Jay, only for him to block them with a wall of ice. Suddenly, Neosaurus smashed into Jay, sending him crashing through the ice wall. Turning, Jay jumped up and slashed Neosaurus with his blade, and as Dinosaur Tank sent a swarm of missiles at him, used the blue-and-orange kaiju as a meatshield. As he did that, Bemular hit Jay full-force with a Hyper Pale Heat Wave. Neosaurus took advantage of this and backed up, hitting Jay with his spikes. Crying out in rage, Jay blasted Neosaurus away with a ball of fire, and just like that, the Flame Orb replaced the eye in Goldspin's hilt. Jay became wreathed in flames, and his eyes turned a fiery orange. (Flame Orb!) Jay charged at Dinosaur Tank. Ignoring the lasers sent at him, the blazing anthropomorphic cat slashed Dinosaur Tank with his flaming Odachi, setting it on fire and making it screech out. Turning, Dinosaur Tank smashed (Flame Orb!) Jay away with his tail, sending him right into Bemular. Plunging him flame Odachi right into Bemular's stomach, (Flame Orb!) Jay jumped up just as Neosaurus sent his tail down at him, making the tail slam into Bemular instead and plunge the blade even deeper. Pulling out the Odachi from Bemular, (Flame Orb!) Jay ducked under a punch from Neosaurus and slashed him with the blade, only to be bombarded from behind by Dinosaur Tank's missiles. Roaring in rage, (Flame Orb!) Jay charged up a ball of flames in his hands, leaping over Bemular as he charged and kicking the kaiju in the back of the head to knock him down. Next, the feline hero ran at Dinosaur Tank, jumping around the yellow lasers and missiles sent at him. Finally, once he right in front of the enemy, (Flame Orb!) Jay unleashed the giant charged fireball onto Dinosaur Tank's head, destroying it in a massive explosion. However, right after this, Neosaurus blasted (Flame Orb!) Jay from behind with his Helix Beam, knocking him into the Kapaleeswarar Temple and taking him out of his Flame Orb mode. Getting up, Jay sent dual blasts of cold energy at Neosaurus, but he charged right through it and rammed into Jay, sending him back. As Jay slashed Neosaurus once, twice, three times with Goldspin, Bemular came up from behind and punched Jay in the back of the head. Knocked down, Jay saw someone coming up from behind and blasted the two with darkness energy, sending them towards the unknown challenger and enveloping the area in darkness at the same time. The new challenger said this in the darkness, and suddenly Neosaurus screamed out in pain as he was stabbed multiple times by a giant kitchen knife. Blasting the attacker back with a Helix Beam, Neosaurus stumbled in the darkness, calling for Bemular but only hearing his screams as he was stabbed next. Coming up from behind, Jay infused Goldspin in flames and slashes it across Neosaurus' back, lighting up the darkness in Chennai and revealing the new arrival as Jeff Jaguar The Killer! Deciding that Jeff Jaguar The Killer might be an ally, Jay decided to ignore him and focus on Neosaurus, slashing him again with the blazing Goldspin. Neosaurus swiped Jay with his tail and sent a Helix Beam at him, blasting him back. Bemular sent a Hyper Pale Heat Wave at Jeff Jaguar The Killer, but the murderer charged right through it, stabbing Bemular multiple times. Next, Jay came in from the side and blasted Bemular away with a ball of fire. This wasn't done just as an attack: Jay was giving Bemular a chance to flee, which he did by turning into a glowing ball of energy and flying away. Alien Babarue's Crossfire Bemular first appeared when he was summoned by Alien Babarue to wreak havoc on Mankato, Minnesota along with Crescent. Bemular quickly began his attack and fired down his Pale Heat Wave down against some buildings, blowing them up. Kamen Rider Kurutta then came in and got ready to fight him off, Kurutta kicked against Bemular, to which Bemular then fired down his Monster Attack against Kurutta's area, creating explosions around him. IbisMask then appeared to do combat as well, then firing her musket at Bemular; Bemular then charged at Kurutta. After getting another kick from Kurutta, Bemular then changed into a sphere-like form and then rammed against Kurutta, knocking him down. As Kurutta then changed into his new form to protect him from the blasts, Bemular then fired down some more of his Hyper Pale Heat Wave down at his area, creating some explosions. Explosions occurred around Kurutta, though he keeps running forward, his superior durability helping him tank the explosions. Kurutta then smashed his mace into Bemular's chin, before then kicking him away. Kamen Rider Kurruta then used his Ebirah form to clamp his pincers against Bemular, and then blast water at Bemular. Bemular staggered back, but was still going on in strong. Bemular then kept going, up until the arrival of IguanaGoji, who he then focused on fighting instead. Bemular took in some of IguanaGoji's hits, only then to blast his Hyper Pale Heat Wave against IguanaGoji, applying major pressure to it in order to burn IguanaGoji. While IguanaGoji was badly burned from the attack, IguanaGoji defeated Bemular when he stumbled briefly from the enhanced attack, before growling and pushing forward, sucker punching Bemular as soon as he is in range, and then following up with a full powered atomic breath. Bemular was blasted by the attack and was caught up in an explosion, defeated. Abilities *'Hyper Pale Heat Wave' - An extremely powerful, missile-strength beam of energy fired from Bemular's mouth. *'Monster Attack' - Rapid blasts of highly explosive energy fired from Bemular's mouth. *'Spherical Change' - In order for rapid movement, Bemular can transform his body into a glowing ball of blue energy that allows him flight through the air at speed of up to Mach 2 flight and even fly at even extremely faster speeds through space. *'Underwater Adaptation' - Bemular is capable of adapting into underwater environments, using it to hid himself within the Ryugamori Lake. Trivia *Bemular's name was originally one of the proposed concepts for the name of the Ultraman series itself. It was originally to be named Scientific Special Search Party: Bemular (科学特捜隊 ベムラー Kagaku Tokusō Tai - Bemurā). *Bemlar is another name for him. *Bemular was originally used by Jay's Soviet Wing but is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Low Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)